


Anguish

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Anguish

Apollo could see that his son was in a dilemma. 

He was losing the family that he had known. 

That too due to some disagreements.

He kbew people had their differences. 

But seeing his son in anguish was agony to him.

He would go visit Clint in a dream. 

He would guide his son.


End file.
